Turn out the lights
by starrylambs
Summary: Emily has always hated thunderstorms, Alison is the only one who knows how to calm her down.


Emily sighed for what felt like the fiftieth time, closing her history book and running a hand through her long brown hair. It was no good, she couldn't concentrate, not with this racket all around her. She glanced towards her bedroom window fearfully, shivering, she absolutely hated thunderstorms. It also didn't help that her parents had chose this weekend to visit her distant cousins in Texas, she should have stayed at Hanna's, heck she would even have put up with Spencer's crazy new "A" theories, if it meant she was not alone right now.

Although she had to admit, she too was desperately wracking her brain, trying to put together the jagged pieces of this story to figure out who was beneath that black hoody. The recent attack on Alison had really shaken her, it had been such a bold attack, she now fully realised just how vulnerable they all were, especially Alison.

Another shiver swept through her as she recalled the blind panic she felt at the sight of Alison being choked to death. All thoughts of her own safety had flown straight out the window, to be honest she didn't regret how she acted, she was glad she had stayed, otherwise who knows what could have happened.

Feeling increasingly paranoid, she pulled the covers up to her chin and reached for the remote, turning on the TV and hoping it would distract her overactive mind. She didn't know which was louder, the storm outside or the storm within. Settling on a random channel she attempted to give it her undivided attention. Emily's phone vibrated from somewhere on the bed and she lifted the blankets trying to find it, eventually locating it beneath her favourite lips pillow.

_Are you okay? - Alison _

Emily smiled softly at the text, Alison was the only one who knew how frightened she was of thunderstorms, when they were younger, Ali would build a huge blanket fort in her room and they would hide away for hours, laughing and munching through huge bags of chips, and sometimes, sometimes Alison would tell her to close her eyes and when she did, placed a soft kiss on her lips, so soft, that afterwards she wondered if she imagined it.

_I'm okay, just wish my parents picked a different time to be away - Emily_

Emily kept her phone in hand, she knew the reply would be almost instantaneous.

_Do you want to come over here? - Alison._

Emily felt her heart leap at the offer, old Alison would have told her to "suck it up" infact, old Alison would never have text her to begin with. Before she replied with a "YES" a flash of lightning cracked through the sky and brought with it torrential rain.

_Thank Ali, but the rain is way too crazy right now, plus it's a little late, I'll just see you tomorrow -Emily_

She felt a little disgruntled that she couldn't see her friend tonight, but there was no way she was going out in that rain, plus she didn't want Ali thinking she was immature, she could handle a little thunder. Settling back under her blankets, she picked up the remote and turned up the volume, the storm was definitely getting louder.

Halfway through a re-run of Buffy The Vampire Slayer, just as the slayer was about to stake some vamps, the power went out. Emily felt her heart rate increase immediately, storms she could just about deal with, storms alone in the dark alone however, was a whole other story.

Fumbling blindly for her phone, she turned it to torch mode, huffing as she realised her battery was low. Realising that she needed to get a torch from downstairs, she took a deep breath and got out from beneath the covers. Taking a few calming breaths, she slowly exited her room. The hallway was pitch black now, the shadows playing tricks on her eyes, morphing into figures with black hoods that glared menacingly at her from every corner.

Reaching the top of the stairs, she stopped dead. She had heard a noise from somewhere downstairs, pausing with one foot still hovering over the next step, she strained her ears, listening. Nothing stirred. She calmed down, probably just her mind playing tricks on her, and continued her descent, albeit more cautiously than before.

The torches were stored in the basement at the end of the hall, deciding to get it over and done with she quickly opened the door and rushed down the basement steps. Grabbing the largest torch she could find, she quickly checked the batteries just as her phone finally died. She triumphantly shone the torch straight ahead, lighting the way. This was short-lived however as the sound of a chair moving in the kitchen reached her. This time she had not imagined it.

Emily froze on the spot, weighing her options. Eventually she decided that if she had any hope of getting out of here, she had to go back upstairs. Steeling herself, she padded quickly back up the stone steps, allowing her torch to guide her. Turning the beam to her left, she illuminated the kitchen, spotting a chair out of place, on closer inspection, she realised that the kitchen window was slightly ajar, causing the wind to gust in unimpeded. Expelling a nervous laugh at her own paranoia, she quickly shut the window and made her way back upstairs. Entering her room, she shut the door behind her and leaned against it with her eyes closed.

"Hey"

Emily jumped and dropped her flashlight, which shattered upon impact.

"Alison?"

"Sorry Em, did I scare you?"

Emily glared at her.

"Just a little."

Alison smirked a devilish glint in her eye showing that she was in no way sorry.

"What are you doing here anyway?" continued Emily, bending to pick up the broken pieces of her torch.

Her friend gave her a look.

Emily's eyes widened "What?"

"I know how scared you get Em" Alison eventually replied, giving her a small smile "and since you wouldn't come over, I came here"

Emily paused in her cleaning, touched at the other girls thoughtfulness, then a thought struck her.

"Hang on, how did you get over here?"

"I walked"

"Walk-?" ..began Emily quickly getting to her feet and reaching a hand out to touch Alison's jacket "Alison you are soaked to the bone, you could get pneumonia!"

"It's no biggie Em, just give me those shorts and t-shirt that I like"

Emily rolled her eyes, but went to her closet and got a red pair of shorts and a oversized football shirt that Ali always stole from her, Emily slept with it beside her when Alison first disappeared.

She handed the clothes to Alison and turned her back as she changed.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned around, it was so dark she could barely make out Alison's face, but she was holding something in her right hand.

"I brought candles"

An hour later and Emily was laying on her back, struggling to catch her breath after a particularly hilarious story told by Ali, nobody could tell a story like she could.

Alison watched her laughing with an amused expression. She was laying on her stomach, with her chin propped up on her arms, facing the other girl.

"Your turn"

Emily finally caught her breath and turned to face her.

"I don't really, have any wild, funny stories"

Alison leaned in giggling.

"Eeevverybody's got stories Em, come on!"

The other girl thought for a moment.

"Well there is this one time where Paige and I went to -"

"Paige as in your ex Paige?" interjected Alison, shooting her an inscrutable look.

"Uh, yes, that Paige" responded Emily, a little taken aback by the response.

"Oh" was the only reply she received.

Alison rolled off the bed and walked to the window where she gazed out, saying nothing as Emily told the rest of her story. When she was finished, Alison remained silent for a beat before saying in a soft voice, almost to herself;

"Sounds like you two had fun together"

Emily tried to make out her expression in the flickering candlelight, but she had moved her face further into the shadows.

"We did."

Alison changed the subject after that, asking questions about the people of Rosewood and what gossip she had missed in the last two years. Emily did her best, but she wasn't really the gossiping type.

"What time is it?" she asked eventually, running a hand through her long brown hair.

"Almost three o'clock" replied Alison, who was now sitting at the window seat with her head propped up on a knee, surveying Emily lazily.

Emily closed her eyes and felt herself drifting off.

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me" complained the other girl grumpily.

"So tired" replied Emily, nuzzling further into her pillows.

She heard the other girl get up and cross the room, then she felt a hand on hers, pulling her upright.

"Come on, I know how to stay awake"

She reluctantly opened her eyes and allowed herself to be led to the centre of the room. Alison took her phone out of her pocket and flicked through it, tapping the screen and tossing it on Emily's bed. Alison took Emily's hand in hers and swayed gently.

"Ali, what are you-?"

"SShh" soothed the other girl who was now interlacing their fingers as Sam smith's "Stay with me" began playing from her phone.

She swayed lightly, taking Emily with her.

The other girl stared at Alison who gazed right back, giving her a small smile.

"Just relax" she encouraged, bringing Emily's head down to lean against her shoulder.

"I'm here now" she murmured softly, brushing Emily's hair back to whisper in her ear.

The other girl sighed contently and relaxed into the embrace, allowing Alison to slowly revolve them on the spot.

They stayed like that until her phone eventually ran out of battery.

"Emily?"

"hmm?"

"Emily, look at me .."

The other girl tilted her head back until their faces were inches apart, she could feel Ali's warm breath ghosting across her face.

Alison locked their gazes and Emily could practically feel the beat of her heart from here, the butterflies returned in full force fluttering wildly in her stomach.

"Do you remember what we used to do, when you were afraid of storms?"

Emily was having trouble speaking, she nodded wordlessly, meeting Alison's piercing gaze with her own.

Alison reached up a hand to touch her cheek, softly tracing her thumb over the other womans lips.

"I used to pray every night for another storm, so you would stay" whispered Alison, leaning in and capturing Emily's lips with her own.

The kiss was gentle at first, re-learning each other, remembering how it felt back then.

How could Emily ever think she could have imagined this, when reality was so much better.

Coming to life, she brought both hands up to tangle in Alisons long blonde hair, pressing herself impossibly closer, so close that they seemed to merge into one. Feeling Alison lightly bite her lip, asking permission, which she readily granted, they deepened the kiss, moans slipping through as they gasped for breath, unwilling to break the kiss. Alison shoved Emily back against the wall and kissed a path down her neck, Emily groaned and broke away long enough to rip her shirt over her head, then quickly reaching over to tug the other womans off, adding it to her own on the floor.

Alison swiftly reclaimed her lips, gasping at the feel of skin on skin. Dropping to her knees, she licked a trail down the other girls stomach, feeling the muscles flex as she tortured the sensitive area, she reached over trying to unbuckle her jeans. Emily slammed her eyes shut allowing a moan to escape her lips.

"Alison" she gasped desperately.

The other girl smirked against her stomach, still struggling to remove her jeans, just as the buckle opened they heard a loud gasp.

Panting heavily they both turned to find all three girls staring at them open-mouthed.

Hanna smacked Spencer hard on the arm with a triumphant grin.

"I KNEW IT!"


End file.
